


Little Dr. Lexie

by Fear_The_FWZZ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Badass Cop Girlfriend is dominated by two steps..., Come on, F/F, Maggie falls and gets slightly injuried, SO MUCH FLUFF, based off a prompt, greys anatomy - Freeform, it was the steps of Alex's bedroom..., reference to other universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_The_FWZZ/pseuds/Fear_The_FWZZ
Summary: Maggie- 0Bedroom Stairs- 1Alex? A whipped girlfriend with the heart of an angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IDEA IS NOT MINE WRITING IS. Prompt: https://bathounds.tumblr.com/post/158290980762/so-alex-has-stairs-going-up-to-her-bed-right-well
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

God she needed to pee. That was the only thought going through Maggie Sawyers head. She really needed to pee, but the warm and soft Alexandra Danvers was, quite literally, wrapped around her. Like a koala bear would with a tree, Alex has got Maggie completely locked in her arms. On her back, she could feel Alex's soft heartbeat and the heat at where the shorts have rid up her leg, and if she didn't need to pee so badly, she would totally enjoy this. But that wasn't her current situation. She was a water balloon and she needed to let go. Maggie managed to move her arms off her at least but the hard part was untying their legs without waking the peacefully sleeping girl.  _Come on, Maggie. You can find bombs inside buildings and figure out who a killer is by just seeing a shard of bone in someone, you can do this._ Not only could she find bombs, but she could defuse them if she so wished, but, ya know, protocol. This was one bomb she didn't want to stir though. Alex is a ray of badass sunshine in the day, but when it came to unwanted awakening from her slumber, she could be scarier than Kara on Red Kryptonite (she's heard the stories after she told Alex about knowing who Supergirl really is). Slowly but surely she got their legs untangled and she nearly sprinted out of the bed and into the bathroom. It was maybe two in the morning and she needed to pee since yesterday. 

Keeping the light off in the bathroom and just guiding herself around by touch was not an easy task. It was a lot easier when she's blindly walking around towards the shower, but is usually led by a beautiful naked body, now it's just like tiptoeing around a sleeping bear. To keep Alex's hair in beautiful tact no matter the occasion she had so much freaking product strewn about the sink area. One wrong move and it was a reverberating metal sound on the bathroom tile that would be the last thing Maggie will ever hear because she would be best for dead after that point. She exited the bathroom successfully and was pretty confident she could make it back to the large bed without any difficulties. It doesn't help that she's like super gay. Like uber gay. Like watched-The-L-Word-six-times-all-the-way-through-because-there's-limited-queer-stuff-down-in-little-Ol'-Blue-Springs-Nebraska Gay. The moonlight peeked through the thin curtains around the window and it came down on Alex in such a way that was almost angelic. Her pale face lit up by the soft moonlight. Exposing the large amount of freckles she had under the light makeup she typically put on. She fell for her more and more every day. Every time she caught her with a secret smile just for her or a side glance followed by a playful eye roll. She thought anything Alex ever did could catch her and make her fly away... except now. Now she was physically falling... falling... falling forward... directly into the floor. The enemy that has disarmed her? The first step up to Alex's bed. Her shin connected with the step just above the one she tripped on and got real close and personal with the ground. She yelled out as pain shot through her nerves. That's when her heart stopped. Breaking the darkness of the apartment, the night stand lamp came on and Alex was out of bed with a gun held tightly in her hand. Looking around for the cause of distress. 

Alex's eyes were wide as she forced herself to stay active even though her body was filled with fatigue. It took her a whole ten seconds to realize the only danger in the loft was the first step that Maggie was now sliding herself up from. She threw the gun back into her drawer next to the side of her bed and sped to crouch next to Maggie. 

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Her words rushed as Alex put her hands on Maggie's forearms to steady the girl. Possibly even herself. Mixed with sleep and the sudden awake state she's in she needed something to steady her as well. 

"Uh yea- no, it hurts Alex." Maggie confessed. She may be able to take bullets in her shoulder, but this was a pain she didn't expect and she let a tear roll down her face. It was definitely too early for this.

Alex helped her to the bed and rolled up the flannel pants Maggie wore which were all bloody now from the large gash in her shin. Also, there was a good amount of blood expelling from her nose. Even with the early hour of the day, Alex rushed around gathering items that she needed to tend to Maggie's wounds. Maggie has spent so much time saving her, now it's her turn to do the same. 

She handed Maggie the cold towel to cover her nose as she readied the antiseptic as she ripped the gauze pad with her teeth to the right size. Maggie's nose continued to pulsate, but Alex in her element was the sexiest thing known to man kind. The blushing caused the bleeding to continue and it soon became a lose-lose situation. almost comical though. 

"Can you stop being so hot," she muffled through the stained towel, "it's not making this any easier." 

"Sorry, babe, kinda hard to do that. You're not going to think I'm super attractive in a couple seconds," her words were filled with wary as she applied the antiseptic to the pad. 

"What? Why would- Ah!" She couldn't even finish her question before the antiseptic was applied to the wound. A whole new pain of burning and sizzling sent through her body with the epicenter at her shin. She bit the towel from yelling out again. 

Alex looked at her sympathetically and understood she needed to do that so the large cut from falling against the stairs wouldn't get infected. Then, out of nowhere, Alex started laughing so hard she had to stop the bandage wrapping that she was doing to secure the gauze pad. 

"Something funny, Danvers?" Maggie snarked.

Alex continued the wrapping until she was able to close it and kneeled in front of her as she let the laughter died down. "Yeah, actually there is. If I knew all it took for you to submit is a couple of stairs then I woul've installed a pyramid made solely out of steps." Alex thought she was so freaking cute. 

"That's romantic, Agent. You'd build a whole pyramid for me?" Her eyebrows shot up as she challenged the proud girl.

"What can I say, you're worth breaking a back for- Oh wait, you'll just do that yourself by trying to open the freezer probably." That sent Alex into a whole other round of uncontrollable laughter. 

"I wouldn't be lying when I say I got hurt by falling for you." Her eyebrows coming back down as her words were less aggressive and arrogant and more genuine and sincere.

Alex pouted her lip out as she subtly said, "you little sap." Had she said it out loud it would be Maggie wanting to murder her this time. She lifted up from the ground and sat next to Maggie. Slipping a hand on her thigh as they met eyes and moved even closer to each other. 

Maggie interrupted the silent staring contest, "you know how there was that guy Barry Allen that visited from another universe?" Alex nodded, confused on the meaning of her words, "Well what if there's this parallel universe where you continued your medical career. I'm pretty sure you'd make a good doctor. Ha! Dr. Alexandra... hmm," she looked around the room for inspiration for a last name. She saw the Grey wall, "Grey. Little Dr. Lexie Grey!" Maggie laughed as the pain started to subside in her nose. Alex punched her in the arm lightly and glared at her. 

"Ok. First thing? You say Lexie again and I'm letting you bleed out next time, and two, Grey? Really? Couldn't think of anything more creative Like Smith, Sloan, or Shepard?" Alex rolled her eyes just like Maggie previously explained just before she...  well... fell. 

"Oh shut up, you love it," Maggie smirked and started to pull Alex's shirt to make her come closer. 

Just before their noses touched Alex whispered, "make my why don't ya?" 

"Sure thing, Little Lexie," she smirked even wider. 

Their lips were practically touching at this point, "I wasn't kidding, and I think you own the title of little."

This made Maggie laugh slightly and replied, "mean."

Alex grinned as she felt their upper lips touch, "realistic." That was the last word she transpired and connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

So maybe Alex isn't quite the troll from under the bridge when Maggie was the hurt puppy... God she made her so weak, but at this point, she wouldn't want anything else. Also, if that other universe ever did exist where she was Doctor Grey, she'd totally find the parallel to Maggie. Even if it meant flying up to Mars using an oxygen tank as a jet pack. She was hers, no matter the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I haven't wrote in forever! Hope you like the little one shot. I think this is also my first Fic in another fandom. God damn.... 
> 
> Follow my tumblr~ @Im-Gay-Whoops
> 
> Leave Notes and Comments! They really fuel me! They also help the gay ass reader you are!


End file.
